Main:Bridget Sloan
Pittsboro, Indiana, USA |Row 3 title = Years on Team |Row 3 info = 2013-2016 |Row 4 title = Current status |Row 4 info = Retired |Row 5 title = Twitter |Row 5 info = https://twitter.com/bridgetsloan }}Bridget Sloan (born June 23, 1992) was formerly a U.S. National Team member, becoming a member of silver-winning 2008 Olympic Gymnastics team, as well as part of the 2009 and 2010 World Gymnastics teams. She started her collegiate career at Florida and remained there for her entire collegiate career. Personal Bests Perfect 10s Competitive History Pre-College *2009 World Championships all-around champion…youngest member of 2008 U.S. Olympic silver-medal team in Beijing, China…finished 11th overall in the all-around during team qualifying competition and contributed a 15.20 vault score in Olympic team final…six-time member of U.S. Senior National Team (2007-08, 2008-09, 2009-10, 2010-11, 2011-12 and 2012-13)…Senior International Elite competitor who represented the U.S. National Team in 15 international competitions, including on the U.S.’s 2010, 2009 and 2007 (reserve athlete) World Championship teams…six-time Visa Championship medalist (gold for 2009 all-around, uneven bars and floor; silver for 2007 floor; bronze for 2008 bars and 2006 beam)…advanced to World Championships’ uneven bars final twice – taking fourth in 2010 and sixth in 2009…part of U.S.’s 2011 Pan America Games gold medal team with current teammate Bridgette Caquatto…joined another former Gator teammate, Mackenzie Caquatto, on the U.S.’s silver medal 2010 World Championships team…earned a spot in 2012 U.S. Olympic Trials, but an elbow injury during warm-up of opening day of competition put her on the sideline…trained at Sharp’s Gymnastics…uneven bars and floor exercise are favorite events. 2013 *NCAA all-around and balance beam champion…first to win World (2009), U.S. (2009) and NCAA all-around titles during career…Honda Award winner as top collegiate gymnast – fourth freshman to win honor in award’s 37-year history…used a 39.60 to become second consecutive Gator to win NCAA all-around title and 10th freshman to claim title in meet’s 32-year history…mark of 9.90 won NCAA balance beam final…also turned in marks of 9.90 to tie for second in NCAA uneven bars and fourth in floor exercise finals…equaled then collegiate best of 39.75 to lead NCAA Super Six all-around competitors…earned four All-America first team honors (all-around, bars, beam, floor) in NCAA Championships competition…first-team All-American for all-around, bars and beam and second-team in vault in the first NACGC All-America regular-season awards…SEC Freshman of the Year…shared SEC all-around title (39.75) and used 9.95 to share SEC uneven bars and floor exercise wins…picked up fourth SEC Freshman Gymnast of the Week honor after Minnesota meet…equaled collegiate bars best (9.975) at Utah and won the meet’s beam title at 9.95…claimed third consecutive all-around win at Georgia (39.60)…shared first collegiate all-around title with teammate Ashanée Dickerson at Arkansas with a 39.55…became first freshman to claim the SEC Gymnast of the Week honor after Arkansas meet…led team with 22 event titles (seven all-around, six bars and beam, two vault , one floor)…shared Outstanding Gymnast award and also received Newcomer of the Year at team’s post-season banquet – also named UF’s Newcomer of Year at 2014 Florida Lettermen Awards (FLAs)…first World Championships’ all-around winner (2009) to compete as a collegiate. 2014 *NCAA uneven bars champion (9.9375)…added three All-America honors in NCAA Championships competition (vault, bars – first team; floor exercise – second team)…first-team All-American for all-around, vault, bars, beam and floor in the NACGC regular-season awards - only gymnast in nation to earn first-team honors on every event…topped NCAA Super Six all-around competitors (39.725) for second consecutive season to help Florida win team title…tied for sixth in NCAA vault final (9.9167)…NACGC Southeast Region Gymnast of the Year…turned in 10.0 marks for balance beam and floor exercise – first Gator to earn perfect marks in multiple events…matched nation’s season-high and a Florida record all-around total of 39.825 at Missouri…performance at Missouri earned fifth SEC Gymnast of the Week award…repeated as SEC all-around champion (39.70)…won nine consecutive all-around competitions…set nation’s top balance beam mark with 10.0 at Kentucky – only second Gator to earn mark on event…shared nation’s top mark for floor exercise (10.0) with teammate Kytra Hunter with win versus Georgia…eight winning all-around totals ranked among nation’s No. 1-5 marks in 2014 regular season (39.825/once; 39.75/twice, 39.70/four times, 39.675/once)…marks of 9.95 earned NCAA University Park Regional vault and bars titles…led Gators in 2014 with 34 event titles (10 all-around, seven vault, bars, beam, three floor)…named the co-Outstanding Gymnast of the Year at team’s annual awards banquet…member of the SEC Academic Honor Roll. 2015 *Added four All-America honors in NCAA competition…tied for sixth overall in all-around (39.425), took second in both vault (9.925) and uneven bars (9.95) event finals for first-team honors…also earned All-America second-team balance beam honors (9.875)…All-American bars first-team in the NACGC regular-season awards…scored vault 10.0 in season opener at Ball State…ended regular-season action with a bars 10.0 to become Florida’s first to earn a 10.0 on each apparatus…eighth in nation to register a “GymSlam” and first since Georgia’s Courtney Kupets finished her career in 2009…owns a share of every Gator event record…set SEC Championships’ record with her second 10.0 bars mark…also won SEC beam title (9.95), earning spot on All-SEC team…in first all-around performance of 2015, won NCAA Morgantown Regional with nation’s second-highest total of 2015 (39.80)…also took Regional vault (9.975) and shared bars (9.95) and floor (9.95) titles…named first SEC Specialist of the Week after scoring nation’s first 10.0 of season (vault) and again in the regular-season finale (bars)…suffered severe right ankle sprain on final tumbling pass at Ball State, missing five meets…returned to bars competition at LSU and adding events as season progressed…collected 12 event titles (six bars, three vault, one all-around, beam, floor)…member of SEC Academic Honor Roll. 2016 *NCAA all-around champion (39.70) – also shared NCAA uneven bars and balance beam titles after identical marks of 9.95 in NCAA Championships’ semifinal competition…Florida’s career leader for NCAA Individual Event titles with six…first Gator to earn All-America first-team honors in each of the five events at the NCAA Championships…Florida’s career leader with 16 All-America honors earned in NCAA Championships’ competition…only gymnast in nation to earn All-America honors in each event of the National Association of Collegiate Gymnastics Coaches (NACGC) regular-season awards (first team – all-around, bars, beam, floor; second team – vault)…NACGC Southeast Region Gymnast of the Year…top all-arounder in NCAA Super Six (39.65)…all-around winner for first four meets, setting her national leading total to 39.775 versus Alabama…also won all-around at Kentucky (39.65) and versus North Carolina (39.775)…only gymnast to post national-high 39.775 in multiple meets…anchored Florida balance beam set with her second collegiate 10.0 on event to take win versus Alabama…second beam 10.0 of season came at Kentucky…final home performance earned 10.0 floor exercise mark versus North Carolina – now UF career leader with eight perfect marks…claimed six Southeastern Conference Gymnast of the Week honors, bringing her career total to 13 such honors…led Gators with 27 events titles (nine all-around, seven bars, five beam, four floor, two vault)…Florida’s career wins record (95) and shares first in all-around wins (27)…among six finalists for AAI Award, given to gymnastics’ top collegiate senior student-athlete. Awards *Six-time NCAA Event Champion (2016 & ’13 All-Around; 2016 & ’14 Bars; 2016 & ’13 Beam) 31-time All-American (16 NCAA / 15 NACGC Regular Season) 2013 Honda Award winner 2013, 2014 & 2015 All-SEC Medal Count (Individual Meet Results) Note: As of 2016, the NCAA Championship Semifinals also serve as the All-Around and Event Finals. The team final score displayed in the Semifinal row is what the team ranked in their semifinal (there are two semifinals. This ranking only takes into account the one the team is apart of). '' ''Note 2: Results for meets can be found on Road to Nationals .